1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a water service. More particularly, this application relates to water delivery device that detects leaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A faucet dripping once per second, wastes up to 3000 gallons a year. Currently, water leak detection is limited to identification of excessive leakage by assessment of the incurred damages. Installing in-line equipment to detect leakage causes head loss (pressure drop) and low flow rate, and is thus inefficient, if not impossible in some instances. For example, with existing equipment, to detect a leak rate of 0.08 LPM, the flow rate is limited to 2.4 LPM. These ranges are not useful for addressing detection of dripping faucets.
The importance of dripping detection is heightened by the shortage of the commodity and associated cost of water. In some municipalities, the water is priced on a steep ascending scale based on consumption. In a normal household, the owner is the end user and they pay attention to the leakage. However, in public places and apartment houses where water is paid by the landlord, the leakage is often unattended for a long time.